


Its Just A Massage

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: What should have happened in the game after Yosuke offers to give Souji a massage





	Its Just A Massage

Souji was all alone in the classroom, his head in his hands, the notebook he was drawing the map in open on the desk before him.

 

Was it good? This was the last labyrinth, rescuing Rei might hinge on how accurate his map was.

 

He didn't hear the door open, didn't notice the footsteps cross the room until hands decended onto his shoulders.

 

He couldn't help it; he jumped.

 

"Woah, easy there Partner it's just me."

 

"Yosuke? What are you doing?" Souji felt his cheeks flush.

 

"I told you I'd give you a shoulder massage since you're working so hard on the map." Yosuke's strong hands descended onto his shoulders again.

 

"You don't have to. Really!"

 

"I want to." With Souji sitting down and Yosuke standing behind him, he was able to bear down easily, quickly working out knots of tension. "How does that feel?"

 

"Feels... mm... feels good..." Souji groaned, letting his head tip forward to give Yosuke better access.

 

The sound went straight to Yosuke's dick, though he gave no outward sign of reacting.

 

When Yosuke's hands went to pull his uniform jacket off, Souji didn't bat an eye; it was unzipped anyway, like it always was. But when his friends deft fingers started working on the buttons of his shirt he shook off his lethargy and pulled away.

 

"What are you doing?" Souji prayed that Yosuke could not see how tented his pants had become.

 

"I can't get at your lower back with the shirt in the way."

 

"O-oh..." Souji blushed darkly before turning away to pull his shirt off. "What if someone comes in here?"

 

"I blocked the door so no one can get in." He spread out a blanket on the floor and got Souji lying down. "Are you comfy?"

 

"Yeah, as comfy as I can be." His dick throbbed uncomfortably but lying on it while hard didn't hurt. Not yet anyway.

 

This time Yosuke's hands felt intimate as they were moving over bare skin. "Where did you learn how to do this?"

 

"Online tutorials. I kinda practice on Teddie. Actually it was his idea and we practice on each other."

 

"Oh. Are you sleeping with him?" Souji asked just to tease.

 

"No of course I'm not!" He shifted until he was straddling Souji's lower back, his hands kneeding the supple flesh like it was dough. His cheeks flamed as he leaned forward, his mouth ghosting lightly over every inch of skin it could reach.

 

"Y-Yosuke?"

 

"Hmm?" He firmed his touches, mouthing the skin properly, sucking and biting softly as he used his mouth not to kiss so much as massage.

 

Souji moaned; he couldn't help it, what Yosuke was doing felt way too good to be real.

 

Suddenly the pressure was gone. "Roll over."

 

"What?" Souji's dark cheeks and squirming hips belied the true reason he didn't wish to show his friend his front side. His friend who was too cute for his own good, and who would freak out if he knew that Souji liked him in that way.

 

"Dude, I know that you're hard; its normal. Actually I'd be worried if you weren't."

 

"Normal?"

 

"Yeah, massaging stimulates the body in a way that mimics sex so arousal is a perfectly normal reaction."

 

Souji sighed and rolled onto his back, only to gasp in surprise as Yosuke's warm weight settled over his hips. Yosuke's ass was right over his...

 

"Don't get any idea's Partner. My pants are staying on."

 

"I..." Souji spluttered, his cheeks impossibly red.

 

Hands traced firmly over Souji's pecks, massaging his nipples before sliding north to rub the front of his shoulders.

 

"I... I need to... to..." Souji swallowed hard, unable to keep his hips still and just hoping that Yosuke would leave so that he could take care of business.

 

"Okay." Instead of leaving, however, he slid lower until his hands could work Souji's pants open. "This is a one time only thing okay?"

 

"You don't...! I'll take care of it myself!"

 

"I want to. I want you to feel good." Those strong hands worked on the uncovered shaft, massaging the length firmly and the tip gently.

 

It wasn't long until Souji was biting his own hand to keep quiet as he sprayed cum over Yosuke's hands.

 

"Please just don't tell anyone and... uh I don't mind doing stuff like this when its you. Teddie especially; don't tell him anything! He's been bugging me to give him a happy ending ever since we started learning how to massage others."

 

"Yosuke? Do you need a hand?"

 

As one they looked down at the tent in Yosuke's pants.

 

"No. I'll take care of it in a bit letting you touch me would feel a bit too gay right now." He cleaned Souji up and tucked him away again. "Now catch your breath, we still have a long way to go before we reach the top of the clock tower."

 

 


End file.
